History projects are a drag
by foreverintheunknown17
Summary: Post episode 13. When Chuck and Blair are assigned to work on a project together will things heat back up with them or is it a recipe for disaster? rated T just in case.
1. i'm working with who?

Hey everybody! well i know it has been a while since you have heard from me but here i am! so after i saw episode 13 i was just so crushed so i decided since there is going to be no more new episodes im writing a continuation. i hope this will be my best chuck/blair fic. so anywho enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair Waldorf has gone through many difficulties through her life but this one was the far most worse she has ever gone through. For starters she was dethrowned of being queen B and little Jenny Humphery has betrayed her. Also the love of her life hates her. Nate Archibald was her long time boyfriend and she has loved him forever. But one little incendent has changed that forever. She was planning on losing her virginity to him but no, she loses it to none other than Chuck Bass. He has basicly slept with with the whole female population of NYC. But aside that he was her best guy friend and they were plotters togehter. But that all changed when he stole her virginity in the BACK OF A LIMO! She eventully forgave him but when everybody found out about them thats when she hit rock bottem. He was the last person she could reley on but when she went to him he didn't even want her. So she needed to escape so she was going to go to France but she was talked out of it by her BFFL Serena Van Der Woodsen. Now she needs to plot revenge on every body who has hurt her so she can be back on top.

Blair was sitting in the back of her History class trying to payattetion but it was hard because she kept getting dirty looks from all of her classmates. She was taking notes and then a note appered on her desk. It read,

_B,_

_How u holding up?_

_S._

Blair smirked at the note. After everything that has happened to her she can still reley on Serena. She sticks with to her till the end. So she wrote back,

_S,_

_i'm fine i guess. the dirty looks r getting old but i'll be ok._

_B._

She folded the note back up and passed it back to Serena. Just then the teacher spoke up and said,

"Ok class i'm going to assign a project that is going to require partners. But I will assign the partners because... I just am. Ok, Nate Archibald you will work with, Serena Van Der Woodsen. Chuck Bass you will work with... Blair Waldorf."

Blair's eyes just widened as soon she heard she was going to work with Chuck. He was the LAST person she wanted to work with. She glanced at Chuck and gave him a dirty look and he did the same. As the teacher finished assigning partners the bell rang. She got up immeditly and basicly ran out of the classroom. Thankfully it was lunch so she could escape from everybody. She sat on a nearby bench and just staired at the ground when someone sat next to her.

"You sure know how to make an exit Waldorf." Chuck said rather plainly.

"I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me." Blair said not even looking up to look up at him.

"Well I don't but we have to work on this project so will you come to my suite after school?"

"Since when do you take intrest in school?" blair said while looking up at him.

"Since if I get and F on this I basicly fail the 11th grade."

"Fine but the only time we talk is when we are working nothing else. Got it?" Blair said with an attitide.

"Fine I can do that."

"Good." With that Blair got up and left to go find Serena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck was never one to deal with emotions but this was a big exception. He was well aware that he had feelings for Blair when they were young but when they got older the deeper the feelings got. It wasn't until that faithful night in the limo that he realised what love was. He realised that Blair was the one that was going to change him forever. All because he fell in love. But it was to good to be true and it was. As soon Nate wanted her back she went running back to him. He never experienced heart break before but he was sure he was feeling it. So when she hit rock bottem and came running back to him he couldn't be her rebound so he told her off. As much as it hurt him to say it she deseved to know. Of course he regrets it but she would never love him and that was the way of things.

While walking around the campous looking for some girls for tonight a familer blonde came up to him.

"Chuck do me a favor." Serena barked at him.

"See I knew you would come around to bathing with me loving sister." Chuck said with his signature smirk.

"Not that you iditot. Please don't hurt Blair anymore that you have. Ok?"

"Why Serena what ever could you be talking about?" Chuck said pretending to sound affended.

"She told me what you said last week and that was harsh, even for you." Serena said

"Well she deserved it after what she did to me." Chuck snapped at her.

"Oh like you were actully hurt by that. Chuck come on you and I both know that you have absolutly no emotions." Serena said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Chuck said nothing. He just looked at the ground looking ashamed.

"Chuck don't tell you love Blair. Do you?" Serena asked sounding conserned.

"Maybe I do so what? Like she could ever return those feelings." Chuck said.

"Wow. I never thought i'd see the day that nortourious bad boy Chuck Bass falls in love." Serena said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Chuck snapped.

"Whatever Chuck, I won't tell her thats your job. But I will give you a hint of advice, apolgise to her first then start being her friend agian. Then you tell her." With that Serena left Chuck to deal with his thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well thats my first chapter! I hoped you liked it! plz review!


	2. friends again?

Hey everybody! i really appreciate the reviews! so here is chapter 2!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of Blair's day consisted of taking her classes and being given death glares. She was starting to get really pissed with them but she knew they were going to be sorry. She just wanted to go home and lock herself in her room and make all her problems go away. But she couldn't, she remembered she had to go to Chuck's after school. After the final bell she went to her locker to gather her things when a familer perverted person was at her side. She slammed her locker shut and looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What do you want Chuck? To insult me some more? To tell Gossip Girl every detail of our affair?" Blair said in her bull shit voice.

"Cute. No I was going to give you a ride to my suite." Chuck said.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting there myself thank you very much."

"I just assumed it would be eaiser and it would allow us more time on our project." Chuck said.

"Fine whatever. But stay at least 2 feet away from me." Blair said as she was walking away from him.

_Spotted: B getting into C's limo. Are things heating up with them again? We will just have to see._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Through out the car ride Chuck could not keep his eyes off Blair which was really disturbing for her. For someone who was extermly mad at her he surely interested in her. Is he? No, he mad it perfectly clear that day that he does not want to be with her. So she just pushed that thought aside when they arrived at the Palace. Chuck got out of the limo and helped Blair out in the process.

"Are you ok Chuck?" Blair asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never better why?" Chuck asked innocently.

"Never mind." Blair said

When they got inside they rode in the elevator in silance and when they got to his room Chuck broke the silance.

"Uh you want a drink?"

"Tecila on the rocks." Blair said still puzzled by Chuck's behavior change.

He poured her drink and handed it to her and sat down across from her. He was stairing at his shoes like they were the most intersting thing in the world. Then it was Blair's turn to break the silance.

"So lets get down to the reason on why i'm here, our project."

"Of course. So what do we have to do?"

"We have to make a presentation on the events of the Spanish-American War." (A/N: could not think of anything. this is what im learning in history class. lol!)

"Ok sounds good. So what kind of presentation do you want to make?" Chuck said starring at her beautiful doe like eyes.

"I'm not sure but first we need to do some reasearch. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, but can we hold up for a second. I want to talk, about us." Chuck said while looking at his "interesting" shoes again.

"Chuck there is nothing to talk about. You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me." Blair said feeling hurt all over again.

"Yeah thats the thing, I totally regret saying what I said and I wanted us to go back to the way were before. You know friends? When we use to plot things together and be mean together. I miss that. So what do you say?" Chuck said with hope in his eyes.

Blair could not belive her ears, Chuck Bass apologised for his wrong doing? But can she forgive him that quickly? She could try to give him another chance but he will have to prove himself.

"Ok Chuck I'll give you another chance. But on some conditions. First, no trying to flirt with me ok? And second, don't ever sound that mushy again. Ok?"

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at her conditions. She was becoming the old Blair faster than she thought.

"Fine, but I can still stair and imagine." Chuck said in his old Chuck tone.

So Chuck and Blair went on his laptop and did some reaserch and they were talking about old times. Chuck was more than realived that he got his friendship with Blair back on tract. When it was close to six o'clock Blair said she has to go. She said good-bye to him and left.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was really glad that one of her old friends wanted her back again. But she was really surprised that it was Chuck, I mean the person that drove her away the most wanted things to go back to normal. She couldn't help be suspicious on what he was up to. But she might as well enjoy it. When she got home she immeditly went up to her room and called Serena.

_"Hey Blair whats up?"_

"Oh nothing much. But the strange thing was that I went to Chuck's and-"

"_Wait you went to Chuck's?"_

"Yeah I do have a project to do with him you know. So anyway he asked me if we could be friends again."

"_Yes!!"_

"S are you ok?"

"_Yeah i'm just happy that one of your old friends wants to be around you agian."_

_"_Oh ok. Yeah so hopefully we can just put this whole fling behind us."

"_Yeah of course. Ok B I got to go now so i'll talk to you later."_

_"_Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Then Blair hung up and decided to take a nap and think about everything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck was lying on his bed thinking of what just happened today. The first step of his plan was finished. He was lucky that he didn't get a heart attack when she was around cause those damn butterflies were invading his stomach again. Actully they never left, he was just so used to them but after avoiding her they were all new to him again. Just then his cell phone was ringing, it was Serena

"Yes loving sister?"

"_Chuck for once i'm proud of you."_

"For what? I didn't do anything noble."

"_You followed my advice on apologising to Blair."  
_

"Yeah yeah don't go telling anybody. So what now?"

"_Well knowing B she wants revenge on the people who hurt her. Since she is ok with you know all thats left is Nate and Jenny. "  
_

_"_So you want me to help her?"

"_Yeah pretty much."_

_"_Fine I can do that. You know my offer still stands."

"_Why don't you ask Blair?"_

_"_Good-bye Serena." Then Chuck hung up. Well since his friendship with Blair is good he decided to push his luck. He got his cell-phone and dialed the all to familer number.

"Hello, Nathaniel."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And that is where i leave you for this chapter. Well I hoped you liked it! see that purple butten? press it!


	3. thats the truth

Hey everybody!!!! here is chapter 3 i hope u like it!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_What do you want Chuck?" _Nate said in a really cruel tone.

"Look man i'm really sorry about the whole Blair thing. I don't want a girl to come between our friendship."

"_That was deep man. I'm not making any promises but maybe we can repair our friendship. I am willing to forgive but not forget. Look I got to go now i'll see you at school tomorrow."_

_"_Ok then bye." Then Chuck hung up. He couldn't help but smirk, man he was having a good day. It was getting close to eleven so he decided to go to bed. He could not wait to see Blair tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Shit i'm late!" Blair screamed as she got out of the shower the next morning. She rushed down stairs and out the door and started to power walk to school. If she consentrated enough she could make it to school in 10 minutes. Then out of nowhere a limo came up to her and then the window went down to reveal Chuck.

"Want a ride?" Chuck said while smirking at her.

"Since when do you get noble?" Blair said eying him curiously.

"Ew thats a horrible word to descibe me. I was offering as a friend. So do you want the ride?"

"Sure, thanks." Then Blair got in and then they rode the rest of the way in silance. When they got to school they got out and there was a vibe that someone needed to say something.

"Um so do you need my help?" Chuck said while looking at the ground.

"Help with what?" Blair asked.

"You know your world domination against Nathanial and Jenny?"

"Oh that. You want to help with that?"

"Sure. I have learned over the years to always stay on Blair Waldorf's good side. Even if she is dethrowned." Chuck said.

Blair just looked at the ground when Chuck said that she was dethrowned.

"Blair I didn't mean it like that." Chuck said realiseing what he had just said.

"No its ok. You just made me realise how screwed up my life is and how much I need to get my reputation back." Blair said confidetly.

"Ok, so you coming to my suite after school?" Chuck said more eagerly then he wanted.

"Yeah." Blair said. Then the bell rang and they said their good-byes to eachother and went their seprate ways.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

' Thank God its lunch! ' Chuck thought as he raced out of out of the classroom. He decided to give Blair some space this period so he was just going to walk around the campous. While he was walking his former best friend came walking up to him.

"Hey Chuck. Listen I was thinking of what you said last night and I realised that you were right."

"I have been right about a lot of things, so please be more specific." Chuck said in his normal badass tone.

"About how a girl shouldn't get between our friendship. Its not like your hanging your hanging out with Blair anymore. Except for the whole project thing."

"Yeah of course." Chuck lied.

"So do you want to hang out after school to catch up?"

"Can't got to work with little miss ex-queen B." Chuck said in his best hatred voice. He was just realising that to him Blair was really a tender subject.

"I feel bad for you. So ok then i'll see you later." Nate said and then he walked away. Chuck was about to walk away when Blair came up to him.

"So it was all a lie?" Blair said with hurt in her eyes.

"What was a lie Blair?" Chuck asked confused.

"About completly regreting what you said and wanted to be friends?"

"No that was the truth. Why would you get an idea like that?" Chuck asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"What you told Nate? About not hanging out with me and sounding so discusted by the mention of my name." Blair said with her eyes filling up with tears.

"I only did that because me and Nathaniel were starting to be friends again. So I had to give him the impression that we both hated you. And I don't hate you thats far from the truth." Chuck said realising that was the most honest thing he had ever told anybody ever.

"Wow Chuck that was the nicest thing someone has ever told me. I'm impressed." Blair said giving him a smile he grew to adore.

"Don't get used to it. I'm still me. So i'll see you later?"

"Yeah i'm going to catch up with Serena. Bye." Then Blair gave him a peck on the cheak in a friendly way and walked away. Chuck touched his cheak and it still felt like she was still touching it. He just smiled at that and walked to go back inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

well thats chapter 3! sorry it was on the short side. i got somewhere to be later so i got to go and get ready. i promse in the next chapter we will get some jenny/blair action! plz review!


	4. confrontation

Hey everybody sorry its been a while! so anywho on with chapter 4! some mild languege in this chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was trying to find Serena but then she figured she was somewhere secret making out with Cabbage-Patch or she sould say Dan. So she thought what the hell she would walk around for a while and do some thinking. Her thoughts were interupted rather quickly by Jenny and the rest of her former friends.

"Well well if it isn't Ex queen B now known as the slut." Hazel said in a rather cruel tone.

"Hi I was just leaving." Blair said not trying to make a scene.

"Does the truth hurt Blair? Or you know its true but you don't want to admit it?" Hazel said walking back in front of Blair.

"Look i'm not a slut unlike some of the people in your group." Blair said eying the rest of the girls.

"Well at least they didn't do the boy and then his best friend all in the same week. And then have a pregnancy scare and then to top it all off lose their reputation." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Little Jenny Humphrey i'm surprised by you. Well maybe not to surprised cause when you hang out with the bitches you turn into one." Blair said trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"What you mean like you?" Jenny said.

"Jenny you don't need to defend yourself to this low-class person like this. Now lets go get a coffee." Hazel said and then walked away with the rest of the girls.

Blair just staired at them and then the bell rang and she went to her next class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck noticed that Blair was very distent from him through out the car ride to his suite. He was debating in his mind weather to ask her what was wrong or just holding her. He decided on the first one. Once they were settled in his suite he asked her,

"Blair whats wrong? I noticed that you've been distint since our last encounter."

"Nothing i'm fine." Blair said looking down.

"Blair I know you, its never nothing."

"They confronted me today."

Chuck new exactly who _they_ were. "What did they say to you?" Chuck asked in curious tone.

"They called me a slut. Which was not a state of opinion, it's a fact."

"Blair you are not a slut." Chuck said in a serious tone.

"Yes I am. I slept with you and then did Nate a week later. That sounds like a slut in my book." Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"The people you do and when you do them does not make you who you are." Chuck said. Trying not to remember that faithful week.

"Chuck you don't get it. I basicly did what you do on a regular basis. No offence." Blair said looking at the ground again.

"Non taken. But you had a good reason to leave me. I ruined your debutante. And the stuff I did to you after the fact."

"Well I forgive you. I get it, you were pissed at me you were just doing your 'Chuck' thing."

"Thanks for forgiving me." Chuck said while looking in her eyes.

"No problem, your a good friend Chuck." Blair said. Then she gave Chuck a hug which surprised him at first and then hugged her back. His heart was basicly thumping out of his chest. He was surprised that Blair didn't feel it. After they parted Blair asked,

"Hey Chuck do you want to start helping me with my ' world domination' as you like to put it?"

"Sure. But I can't help with Nathaniel cause you know were started to be friends again."

"I decided not to plot against Nate for your sake. But Jenny and the rest of the bitches are a must."

"Cool, I have a few ideas up my sleave." Chuck said with his signature smirk.

So for the rest of the afternoon and through the evening they plotted the revenge. They were enjoying each other's company and they were enjoyng that they were plotting together again. They didn't even realise what time it was when they finally finished.

"Wow Chuck its getting late I really need to get home." Blair said looking at the clock that said it was almost 11.

"You can stay here you know we don't have school tomorrow." Chuck said hoping she would say yes.

"Are you sure its any trouble?" Blair asked

"No its no trouble. I'll give you a treat, you can sleep in my bed and i'll take the couch."

"Chuck Bass giving up his bed? Whatever your smoking give me some!" Blair said with happiness.

"Very funny Blair. No i'm serious." Chuck said going to his drawer and getting her a shirt and sweatpants to sleep in. He walked up to her and gave them to her.

"Thanks, for everything." Blair said while walking to the bathroom.

"No prob. I'll be back I have to go somewhere really quick." Chuck said.

"Ok see ya."

Chuck walked out and went up a few floors to go and see Serena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck knocked on the door and seconds later Serena opened the door and looked at him with a puzzled look,

"Chuck do you have any idea what time it is?" Serena said with a yawn.

"I need to talk to you." He simply stated.

"Can it wait?"

"Not really, cause what I need to talk about is now sleeping in my room." Chuck said with an uneasy look.

"You need help with pleasing a women?" Serena asked in a funny tone.

"Your funny. No Blair is staying over and if I don't control my actions she will wake up next to me."

"Oh, come in." Serena said.

They walked to the couch and Chuck explained their talk and how he felt and stuff like that.

"Wow Chuck, you really love her." Serena said.

"When did I get so soft? I feel like I turned into a girl." Chuck said in a serious tone.

"Chuck love is a natural emotion and it happens to everybody, even the bad boys."

"Well I don't like it. And its not just anyone, its Blair."

"Well it kind of makes sence if you look at, you guys are so much alike in so many ways and you have known each other for a while." Serena said.

"Whatever, I have to be going can't keep her alone for long." Chuck said getting up.

"Just don't do something stupid." Serena said looking at him worried.

"You know me." Chuck said grinning.

"Exactly."

With that Chuck left and headed up back to his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Since Chuck was gone this gave Blair a chance to snoop around. She maybe have lost her reputation but she was still Blair. She was looking through some of his drawers and found something intriging. It was a picture of her and Chuck taken last summer. They were hanging out and they were messing with the camera and she told him to burn the picture. She was surprised that he kept it all this time. Then suddenly she heard him come in and she put the picture back quickly and sat down at the bar pretending to get a drink.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked

"Getting a drink. What does it look like i'm doing?" Blair said in a 'duh' tone.

"As much I would enjoy getting drunk right now i'm tired so i'm going to bed." Chuck said while walking to the couch.

Blair sort of felt bad for him to be kicked out of his own bed so she decided on something,

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to you can sleep next to me but you stay on your side and i'll stay on mine."

"Sure, you comming?" Chuck said surprised at what she offered.

"Yeah i'm getting tired."

So they walked to the king sized bed and got in.

"Remember Bass, stay on your side."

"Of course Waldorf."

"Night."

"Night Blair." Chuck said as he drifted off to sleep dreaming about her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well I hoped you liked this chapter! plz review!


	5. a saturday outing

Hey everybody!!! i'm so glad i'm getting love for this story! so enough with the small talk. here is chapter 5!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair woke up to the sound of a shower running. She sat up and looked around the unfamiler room, then she remembered that she slept over at Chuck's. In the same bed with him! She doesn't remember him touching her at all and she still had her clothes on so that was good. Then her thoughts were interupted with the bathroom door opening and Chuck stepping out of the steamy bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. She never realised what a hot body he had, it was less muscular than Nate's but it suited him. She didn't even realise she was stairing at him until he was calling her name.

"Earth to Blair!" Chuck said with a chuckle.

"Oh i'm sorry did you say something?" Blair asked with a small blush.

"Were you enjoying the view?" Chuck said in a smartass tone.

"Please the thought never crossed my mind."

"I doubt that. But you have seen much more." He said in a mock tone.

"Chuck Bass how dare you bring that up!" Blair said while running to him and hitting him.

"What can I say it was hard to resist."

"You were going to ask me something?" Blair said trying to change the subject.

"Um yeah. Do you want to go out for breakfast? My treat."

"Sure. After that for punishment for you for bringing that up you are going shopping with me." Blair said sounding serious.

"Your kidding right?" Chuck said.

"Does this face look like she's kidding?"

"Oh come on give me a break." Chuck said in his best whining tone.

"I'll even let you flirt with me if you want."

"Done." Chuck said rather quickly.

"Ok i'm going to go and get dressed and then we can go."

With that Blair got her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair and Chuck went to the nearest resturant and had a good breakfast. They had simple small talk and talked about school. After Chuck brought up their affair it began to get awkward between them. Chuck was mentaly kicking himself for bringing that up. So after breakfast Blair immeitly dropped the ball on where they were going first. To Chuck this was the worst torcure for him besides the torcure behind closed doors. So when they walked in the store Chuck felt so weird, he never goes shopping but he was saying to himself its going to be worth it someday. Blair walked up to him with a few items in her hand and said,

"I'm going to try these on."

"You do that." Chuck mumbled.

"And i'm going to need your opinion on them." Blair sneered.

"Don't you think your killing me enough?"

"No, but I need a guy's opinion and since your here your doing it." Blair said

"Fine." Chuck said while following her to the dressing room. He was trying despratly to find a bright side to this.

He was sitting down at a chair waiting for her to come out. A few minutes later she came out wearing a sleak black Guicci dress. Chuck was speechless, he never thought that Blair could look even more beautiful but she did.

"How do I look?" Blair asked uncertainly.

"You look...amazing." Chuck was able to say, still stairing at her.

"Really?" Blair asked smiling

"Yes you look beautiful."

"Thanks. I still got a few more to try on."

"Cool. Got any laungerae in there?" Chuck asked in a flirtacious tone.

"Funny." Blair said while going back into the dressing room.

After a few more rounds of Chuck being speechless Blair went to check out. He asked her if that was it but she simply stated that they were barly started. Now he was thinking how Nate could put up with this. After about 5 hours Blair was finally done. Thank God! Chuck thought. He liked spending time with Blair but he will never go shopping with her again. So he called his limo to go and pick them up so she wouldn't have to carry all those bags. When the limo arrived Chuck helped Blair with her stuff and they got in.

"I really had fun today Chuck." Blair finally said after 5 minutes.

"Well at least somebody did." Chuck mumbled.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. Look on the bright side, you got to flirt with me."

"That was the only good part."

"Shut it Bass. Well I got to get home now, can you tell your driver to take me home?"

"Yeah. I have to admit if somebody told me 2 weeks ago that I would go shopping with you I would flip them off and smack them. But now i'm afraid you'll ask me to go to the spa with you."

"Very funny Bass. But thank you for doing this with me."

"No problem. I just have to ask you something, do you regret losing your virginity to me?" Chuck just needed to know after everything that has happened recently.

"Truthfully, if you asked me last month I would have said hell yes. But now i'm not sure." Blair said while looking at the ground. Then the driver arrived at Blair's penthouse.

"Well i'll see you later. Bye Chuck." With that Blair left. Chuck was very surprised by her answer. But he wasn't sure what 'not sure' ment. He definatly needed a drink after this day. He went home and decided to calm his nerves by getting drunk and watch porn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair went running up to her room and slammed the door and buired herself in her bed. What kind of answer was 'not sure' ? She made it sound like she was falling for him, which she wasn't or so she thought. She decided as soon as she got back from almost leaving that she was done with Nate and Chuck. She needed to move on and find a new guy. Yes thats what she was going to, move on. She was getting tired so she changed into her pjamas and go to bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well i hoped you liked this chapter! reviews would be thoughtful!


	6. getting back on top

Hey everybody! i am sooooooooooo sorry that i have not updated in a while! i have been having some computer troubles but now they are fixed. so now here is chapter 6!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair woke up on Monday morning with confidence. Today was the day that she was going to get her reputation back. Her and Chuck planned it out perfectly so she knew it was going to work. That wasn't was she worried about though. She was worried about seeing Chuck again since saturday, they didn't exactly leave on a non-awkward note. She was still mentally kicking herself for the answer that she gave him. But she was not going to fall into his trap again, even though that he is entirely sexy and he is fun to hang out with, and- . "No!" Blair screamed out loud. She really needed to stop thinking about him. She got dressed and headed down and went to school. Watch out Consdence Billard, Blair Waldorf is back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck was walking to school with Nate and they were having a good conversation,

"So how was your weekend?" Nate asked.

"Uh good I suppose." Chuck said awkwardly.

"I bet your ears were bleading after listening to Blair complain on how screwed up her life is."

"Lay off man don't you think she has been through enough?" Chuck said as calmly as he could.

"Chuck are you defending her?" Nate asked abbruptly stopping in front of him.

"No, i'm just saying that you shold let her suffer for a while and then pounce on her again." Chuck said making it up as her was going along.

"Oh ok. I'll see you later I got to go and meet up with Serena."

"Ok man i'll see you later." Chuck said walking away and went to find Blair.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck eventully caught up with Blair he was amazed on how beautiful she was. 'stop Bass you have work to do.' Chuck said to himself.

"Waldorf." Chuck simply said.

"Bass." Blair said back.

"So are you ready to do this? You can back out at any time you like."

"No i'm ready.

"Good lets do this shall we?"

So Chuck and Blair made their way over to Hazel and the rest of her former friends. Blair admitted to herself that she was a little nervous about doing this. Then she remembered that she had Chuck was by her side.

"Hello girls." Blair said simly.

"Well its Blair the slut Waldorf and her former boy-toy Chuck Bass." Hazel said.

"If she's such a slut how come the majority of you girls all lost thier virginity to me?" Chuck said out of nowhere.

"True but did any of them went and did your best friend a week later?" Hazel said trying to defend herself knowing she was one of those girls.

"No but didn't you say that you wanted to be the female version of me as soon as we were done? I remember you said you wanted it at least twice a day. That defenitly sounds like a slut to me. And didn't you do that for about a year before your parents find out?" Chuck said knowing he was hitting a nerve.

"I don't know what your talking about Bass." Hazel said in a panic.

"And your calling me the slut." Blair said smirking.

"Eww you did that? Get away from me you whore!" Katy and Isabel said at the same time as they were walking next to Blair. A few seconds later the rest of the of the girls including Jenny went over to Blair.

"What are you guys doing get back here!" Hazel said with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like your dethrowned Hazel and I am back on top." Blair said.

"You will pay!" Hazel said as she ran away. Blair didn't even realise that the whole school was watching including Nate.

"Blair i'm so sorry!" Katy and Isabel said at the same time.

"You are forgiven girls."

"Blair i'm sorry that I told Nate I hope you can forgive me." Jenny said with hope in her eyes.

"Little Jenny, you are not forgiven. To much damage has been done and I don't want you to hang out with us anymore." Blair said and Jenny walked away knowing that she deserved that.

Blair went over to Chuck and just smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me!" Blair said hugging him.

"Anything for a friend." Chuck said.

"Um Blair?" Nate said while looking at the two of them.

"Yes Nate?" Blair said breaking off her embrace with Chuck.

"Can we talk privatly?"

"Yeah, i'll see you later Chuck." Blair said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What do you want to talk about Nate?" Blair asked while they were walking around the campous.

"I would like to apologise for my behavior when we last talked. And I had no idea that you were still hanging out with Chuck."

"I accept your apology Nate. Chuck actully apologised to me and he wanted to help me with my comeback."

"Wait were talking about the same Chuck right?" Nate said with a laugh.

"Yeah he has changed some how. Maybe losing both of his close friends made him think a little bit and he wanted to make things right." Blair said.

"Look i'm not asking for us to get back together but I want us to be friends. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I think we can still be friends." Blair said with a smile on her face.

"Ok so i'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye." Then the bell rang and Blair went inside. She started the day out great.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time lunch came Chuck despratly needed to talk to Serena. He found her making out with her lover boy, David? Dean? Whatever he didn't care.

"I don't mean to interupt but I need to borrow your girlfriend Brooklen." Chuck said in his normal tone.

"Chuck Bass what a surprise. If you touch her, i'll give you that black eye I still owe you." Dan said

"Dan, Chuck play nice. So i'll see you later then to pick up where we left off." Serena said while giving him a peck good-bye.

"How can you stand all that lovey-dovey crap? The Serena I remember was a female version of me." Chuck said.

"Well something happened to me like you, I fell in love." Serena said.

"Whatever, I helped Blair now what do I do?"

"The big finale, you tell her." Serena said simply.

How do I do that? I'm not going to go out and say 'Blair I love you'." Chuck said.

"Well I don't know do something romantic like a candle-light dinner or something like that."

"I bet I can think of something. Thanks, for everything." Chuck said

"No problem Chuck and good luck." Serena said Then the bell rang and she walked away leaving Chuck thinking how he was going to confess.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that chapter worked out better then I thought. I hoped you liked it! plz review!


	7. a new guy and a broken heart

Hey everybody!!! sorry for the lack of updating, my stupid computer wuz on the fritz AGAIN!! stupid technology! well anywho here is chapter 7!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

For once Blair was walking down the halls of her school with her head held up high. She could not believe that she got her reputation back, to her being a "low class" student was getting old for her. Her thoughts were interupted when she collided with another student.

"Oh I am so sorry." The boy said he was picking up his books.

"Thats ok I wasn't looking." Blair said kindly. Usually she would have been bitchy but she was in a good mood today.

"Your Blair Waldorf aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And you are?" Blair asked.

"Ryan Peterson." He said as he was extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Blair said as she shook his hand. Ryan had shaggy blonde hair and he was a little taller than her and by the look of him he worked out a lot. Very cute for Blair's new taste in guys.

"Look I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me on Friday?" Ryan asked looking nervous.

Blair thought about this causously. As she was thinking Chuck popped into her mind, her suppose "feelings for him". Then she remembered that she wanted nothing romantic with him OR Nate.

"Yes I would love to." Blair said with her genuine smile boys melted over.

"Ok cool. I'll pick you up at 7 on friday then." Ryan said.

"See you then. Bye." Then Blair walked away. She was actully excited about this date, she couldn't wait to tell Serena and Chuck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On their way to his suite Chuck was thinking about telling her about his feelings for her. He decided to fuck it and just tell her. He was never so nervous in his life. When they got upstairs Chuck broke the awkward silance,

"Hey Blair I got something to tell you."

"I do to!" Blair said sounding very excited.

"You go first." Chuck said. Wondering what happened in a matter of hours.

"Well i've sort of met someone. His name is Ryan Peterson and he is just the kind of guy I was looking for. He is taking me out to dinner on Friday." Blair said a smile.

Chuck's heart just blew up in his chest. He could not believe that she moved on that quickly, it hurt him even more when she said that he was just the guy she was looking for. This pain he felt reminded him of when he saw Blair making out with Nate, only this was worse. He knew he had to say something but all he could come up with was,

"Oh thats great Blair."

"Isn't this great that I found someone other than Nate?" Blair asked.

"Yeah it's great that you have found someone who appreciates you." Chuck croaked out knowing he just described how he feels.

"You were going to tell me something Chuck?"

"Oh it's not important, don't worry about it." Chuck said.

"Oh ok. So we better get going on our project because it's due in 2 weeks." Blair said not knowing the pain Chuck was going through.

"Yeah we should."

For the rest of the afternoon Chuck and Blair worked on their project together. Chuck was so upset he could not look Blair in the eye. After she said good-bye to him and left Chuck decided to waste himself at the bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Serena got into the Palace after getting into a fight with Dan she decided to have a few drinks. When she got to the bar she was not prepared for what she saw. She saw Chuck practicly passed out over the counter trying to drown down another drink.

"Chuck whats wrong, what happened?" Serena said as she sat down next to him.

"Bl-Blair found someone else." Chuck slurred out.

"What? Is it Nate?" Serena said feeling sorry for him.

"No it's some other guy named Ryan whats-his-name." Chuck said drinking another scotch.

"Ok first off thats enough with the drinks. And secondly how did she react when you told her you loved her?"

"She didn''t react cause I didn't tell her. I decided to forget it cause it was useless. Becides even if I did tell her she would have probably smack me and say fuck off or something like that. But she is so earesistable no matter how many drinks I drink I can't get her out of my head. I want her to love me." Chuck said pouting.

Serena just smirked at that last part. She remembered that Chuck was so juvenile when he was drunk.

"Your pretty." Chuck said smirking.

"Ok you need to get to bed." Serena said while attemting to get him back up to his room. Then she remembered that he was heavy for her so she asked an employee to escort him to his suite. She rushed to her room and needed to call Blair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was lying on her bed thinking about the events of today. She was so excited that she had a possible new boyfriend in her future. Just then her phone started to ring, it was Serena.

"Hey Serena."

_"Hey Blair I heard you got a new man."_

_"_How did you find out?"

_"Oh Chuck told me a little while ago. I'm really happy for you B."_

"Thank you S. He is really cute and kind. Will you help me with the outfit?"

"_Yeah sure. I was just wondering, not to sound rude but have you ever considered going out with Chuck?"_

_"_What?!? Are you crazy? Why would you get an idea like that?"

'because he loves you!' Serena thought. _"Well you guys got a lot and commen and you guys you know fit well together."_

_"_I only consider Chuck a good friend thats all. What we had before will never happen again."

"_Oh ok. Well i'll see you at school tomorrow B. Night."_

_"_Night S." Then Blair hung up. She still didn't know why Serena thought her and Chuck should go out. Her thoughts were brushed aside when her mother wanted her to come downstairs. She decided to forget it and just enjoy her accompishments for the day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok i know a lot of you guys are hating me right now but i promise it will get better! so anyway I hoped you liked the chapter! plz review!


	8. the date with Ryan

Hey everybody! wow thank you for the wonderful reviews on chapter 7! they mean a lot to me. well here is the big date between Ryan and Blair. so enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was Friday, the day Chuck was dreading all week. Since Serena told him about his little episode involving alcohol a few days back he decided to lay off the dirinking. He decided to torcure himself by thinking about all the good times he had Blair and he was looking at the picture he took of them last summer. He looked up Ryan Peterson in last year's yearbook, he was a good looking guy. No wonder Blair said yes to him. He payed Nate a visit before their walk to school.

"So Chuck did you hear about Blair's new guy?" Nate asked as they were walking to school.

"Yeah she told me. It's good that she is playing the field now." Chuck said while looking at the ground.

"Hey are you alright? You seem a little distent lately."

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Chuck said looking Nate in the eye.

"Well everytime I mention Blair you flinch and look at the ground." Nate said, he was getting a little worried about Chuck lately.

"It's nothing really Nathaniel, don't worry about it." Chuck said sincerly.

"Ok. But if you want to talk about it i'm here."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was more excited then she had ever been in her life. She found out that her and Ryan were going to one of her favorite resturants so she needed to help deciding on an outfit. Serena picked out the black Gucci dress that Blair bought last weekend. Blair straighted her hair and had a black headband with silver impendments imprinted in it. She also wore the Eriksen-Beamer neclace also. Inspected by Serena and greatly approved Blair waited impatientlyfor Ryan to arrive. About 10 minutes later the door bell rang. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Ryan looking speechless,

"Wow Blair you look ravishing."

"_You look ravishing. If I was your man I wouldn't need clues to find you."_

_"You'd ravish me then."_

Blair shook the memory away. Why was she thinking about Chuck at a time like this? She needed to think about the good time she was going to have tonight.

"Thank you very much. You don't look to bad yourself." Blair said in a flirtacious tone.

"Well are you ready to go?" Ryan asked

"Yes I am." Blair said as Ryan reached out his hand and she took it. He escorted her to the limo and helped he in like a complete gentlemen.

"So what are your intrests?" Blair asked curiously. She wanted to know everything about this boy.

"Well, I like sports such as baseball and hockey. I'm actully on the schools hockey team. I also like poetry and politics and I like classic movies."

"Ooh classic movies? Which one is your favorite?" Blair asked

"Well I hate to admit it but my favorite is 'Breakfast at Tiffeneys'." Ryan said looking down.

"Oh my gosh I love that movie! I watch it every Sunday." Blair said excitedly.

"Really? Cool mayebe we can watch it together sometime." Then their limo pulled up to the resturant and the driver opened the door and Ryan helped Blair out. When they got inside they immeditly got seated. They ordered their food and they picked up their conversation.

"Thats a really pretty necklace Blair." Ryan said

"Oh thanks a friend got it for me on my birthday." Blair said

"_The Eriksen-Beamer neclace. No I couldn't."_

_"Yes you can... Something this beautiful should be worn on someone worthy of it's beauty... You know I really am sorry"_

_Then they kissed. After a few minutes they broke away and Blair said,_

_"Thanks for saving my birthday Chuck."_

_"Just consider us friends with benifits."_

OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!! Why am I thinking about Chuck again?!? Blair thought as Ryan was talking about the best present someone ever got him. After that their food was served they ate and had small talk the rest of the time. After that they got back into the limo they rode the way back in silance. When they pulled up to Blair's pent house Ryan walked her up to the door,

"Well Ryan I must say I had a really good time tonight." Blair said truthfully.

"At least I did something good in my life. Hey Blair I was wondering if we could go steady after tonight?" Ryan said as he was looking at the ground.

"Well I would have to think about that... Yes I would love to." Blair said smiling. Then Ryan leaned down and kissed her. Then she put her hands around his neck and they made out for a few minutes.

"I'll see you on Monday then. Bye Blair." Ryan said smiling.

"Bye Ryan." Blair said while looking all gaga over him. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room and squealed up a storm and then called Serena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck was just lying on his bed watching porn trying to make himself feel better, sadly it wasn't working. Just then his phone started going off, it was a message from Gossip Girl. 'Great what doesd she have to say now?' Chuck thought. The message read,

_Spotted: B and a new man making out with a guy that is not our N or C. Hmmm is a new romance heating up for our Queen? Well i'll keep you posted on that but the big question is what does our notiouris C have to say about this? He has been spotted hanging out with Blair a lot latley. Well thats all for now!_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Then it showed an attached picture of Blair and Ryan making out. Then he saw that she was wearing the necklace he got her. He never felt so betrayed in his life. Man did his night go from shitty to fucked up. His heart broke even more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that was chapter 8! I know it was a kinda sad ending but maybe i'll give you guys a treat later, maybe i'll give you chapter 9 today also. so anywho plz review!


	9. he's CHEATING on you!

Hey everybody!!! sorry i didn't update yesterday, had a bunch of homework to do. ugh man school can get annoying sometimes. anywho enough about me, on with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was bored on a gorgous Saturday afternoon which is a first. Ryan had to go with his parents for the weekend and Serena was out with Brooklen. Then she decided to go and pop in on Chuck. So she called her limo and went to the Palace. When she got up to his room she knocked on the door. About 2 seconds later Chuck opened it and looked like he had not slept in a week.

"Chuck if this is a bad time I can go." Blair said.

"No its ok. Come in." Chuck said.

Blair did as she was told and walked in and sat on the couch.

"I came over here to tell you about my date last night."

"Well by the looks on Gossip Girl you had a swell time." Chuck spat out.

"Yeah it was really fun. We have so much in commen and I don't know there is something about him that makes me so.. happy." Blair said with a smile in her face.

Chuck was doing his best not to lash out at her about the necklace but he kept his cool but he wanted to bring it up.

"Nice necklace you had on to. I wonder who bought it for you." Chuck said without looking her in the eye.

"Chuck that necklace is beautiful and I love it. Still in shock that you got it, but I still say to this day that it was EXTREMLY thoughtful." Blair said without hesitation.

"Well Chuck Bass only here to help." He mumbled. He was not emotionally ready yet to have a proper conversation with Blair yet so he had to think of an excuse to get out of there.

"Wll it was nice seeing you but I have to... go to Victrola right now to check up on somethings." Chuck said thanking God for his keen sence in lying.

"Ok i'll see you later then." Blair said with a smile that made his knees weak. Then she walked out.

Then Chuck put some fresh clothes on and walked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

For some reason Chuck went to Central Park. He never goes there anymore, he remembers when him, Blair, Nate and Serena use to go there all the time. They would all laugh and enjoy eachother's company. Then middle school came and everything changed. His lovely flashback was interuped by a couple making-out on a park bench. Chuck decided to be witty and say,

"Hey this is a public place. Get a room."

Then the couple turned to face him and what he saw made him stop cold. The guy making out with the skanky looking blonde was none other than Blair's boyfriend, Ryan.

"Hey how about you take a picture it lasts longer." The mystery blonde said.

"Sorry I thought I knew you guys." Chuck said and then he walked away. He was still in shock of what he saw, then he was feeling sypothy to Blair. He knew he had to tell her but he didn't want to hurt her in the process. That was the LAST thing he wanted to do. So he decided to pick his head over his heart and go tell Blair the truth. So he walked over to Blair's and asked if she was home and they said yes and went upstairs to her room. He knocked on her door,

"Come in." He heard Blair say from the other side of the door. So Chuck walked in and when she saw him she smiled up at him.

"Hey Chuck what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"Blair I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down." Chuck said as they both sat down.

"What is it Chuck? You looked like you just saw a ghost." Blair said.

"Well when I was in Central Park a while ago and I saw a couple making out. When they turned around I saw Ryan. And beleive me they looked pretty into it." Chuck said looking her straight in the eye.

"Wow Chuck I can't beleive it." Blair said.

"I know I am still in shock." Chuck said.

"I can't beleive you would come here and tell a lie right in my face about him" Blair said now standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked confused now standing up.

"You know perfectly well Chuck. Once things are settled down and back to normal and I'm happy you turn into the old Chuck and try to ruin my life."

"Blair it's not like that at all. I wouldn't lie about that, the sad truth is that he is cheating on you Blair!" Chuck said with a raised voice. Then Blair smacked him across the face. Chuck just stood there in shock.

"No I don't beleive you. And you want to know why? Because this is exactly what happened last time. You just didn't want to see me happy. It must be one of your sick pleasures to make me misrable." Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"Blair I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I'm one of your friends and i'm just watching out for you." Chuck said in a serious tone.

"Well not anymore cause no friend would do that to me. So leave." Blair said with the tears slowly running down her cheaks.

"Blair wait i'm not-"

"Just leave!" Blair shouted. Chuck did as he was told and left Blair's house with his head down.

_Gossip Girl Here!_

_Spotted: C leaving B's house in a rather sad way. What happened C, told B you love her and she rejected you? Well we will just have to wait and see._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry if this chapter was on the heart-breaking side and it was short. I PROMISE things will get better, you have my word on that! well any who plz reivew!!


	10. the truth comes out and a surprise twist

Hey everybody!!! OMG!! i just heard gossip girl i comming back in april!! im like sooooo excited. but for now enjoy chapter 10.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

1 month later...

Blair was walking down the streets of Manhatton holding hands with Ryan looking happier than ever. They went on many dates and really enjoyed themselves together. Her and Nate have finally put their past behind them and started to hang out together as friends. She decided that was best for them, it was less drama. As for Chuck she has avoided him and never returned his gaze anymore. At first she got at least 20 messages from him a day saying that he was sorry and he was not lying. Then as the weeks went by they just stopped and she was happy about that.

"So what do you want to do today Blair?" Ryan asked as they were walking.

"Well I thought after our amazing night together last night I thought we can just relax and just hang out today. How does that sound?" Blair said.

"That sounds great." Ryan said as he leaned down and kissed her. Blair just smiled and kissed him back. She could hear some people taking pictures of them but she didn't care. Then Blair saw somebody out of the corner of her eye, it was Chuck. They made eye contact for a second and he just walked away.

"How about we go back to my place and re-live last night?" Blair said.

"That would sound great right now but I have to get going cause I am needed at home." Ryan said glancing at his phone.

"Oh ok. Then i'll see you later." Blair said giving him a kiss on the cheak and walking away. She decided to go to the Palace and tell Chuck off once and for all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chuck was now sitting in his suite alone, again. He did have a couple of one-night stands with some random girls just to keep his reputation up but he would be lying if he said he didn't think about Blair the whole time. He wanted to be over her so bad but whenever he saw her the butterflies would attack him with full force. His thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door, he got up and answered it and there she was looking beautiful as ever.

"Well look at what we have here." Chuck said in his usual tone.

"Cut the crap Chuck." Blair said rushing past him and sitting on the couch.

"Then what are you doing here then? We haven't talk for about a month now. Why the sudden change?" Chuck asked.

"I came here to tell you to stop following me." Blair said in a very cold tone.

"Following you? Well thats the funniest thing I have heard all day." Chuck said pretending he had no idea what she was talking about. But the sad truth was that he did follow her occasionly just to check up on her.

"Don't pretend you have no idea what i'm talking about. I see you almost everytime I go out with Ryan." Blair said now standing up.

"Well I was just seeing when he was going to mess up and you see him for what he really is, a complete jerk." Chuck said.

"What you mean like you?"

"Touche. But thats not the point, the point is that he _is_ cheating on you and the truth will come out soon." Chuck said looking at her straight in the eye.

"It won't because Ryan won't do that, he is kind, sweet, and he understands me, and the most importently he is a complete gentlemen. More than you will ever be." Blair said and with that she walked out.

Those words went through Chuck's heart like a knife. It felt like he was being slapped by her all over again. He decided he needed some sleep and he walked over to his bed and drifted off into a sound proof slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Stupid Chuck!' Blair thought as she was walking up to her room. What did he know about Ryan? She sat on her bed and got out the latest issue of Vouge and started reading. After about a hour and a half she was done reading and checked the time, it was about 3 o'clock. She decided to drop in on Ryan and surprise him with a little afternoon 'entertainment'. So she changed into a black skirt and a blue tube top with a jacket over it and to top it all off a classic pair of stilletos. She called he limo and went downstairs and got in. Ryan lived about 10 minutes away in a big 2 story condo. When she got there she was greeted by Ryan's mother,

"Oh hi Blair nice to see you again." Ryan's mother was very nice. She met her a couple of times over dinner.

"Hi Mrs. Peterson. Is Ryan home?" Blair asked very kindly.

"Yes he is upstairs with a friend."

"Ok thank you."

Blair very excitedly walked up the stairs to go to Ryan's room. As she got closer to the door she started to hear some moaning, Blair didn't want to believe it at first but when she opened the door she saw Ryan on top of some skanky looking blonde. Her eyes immeitly started to well up in tears.

"Your needed at home?!?" Blair yelled.

"Blair! it's not what it looks like!" Ryan said as he immeditly got up and stood up in front of her.

"Oh so you on top of her and making out with her is all some big illusion?" Blair said now cying.

"Blair i'm really sorry, its just..."

"Its just what? She is so much prettier than the girl who you are all ready with? So how long has this been going on?"

"Blair please." Ryan said stepping closer to her.

"Tell me!" Blair yelled.

"About a month ago." Ryan mumbled.

"So the whole time we were together! I can not believe you! I trusted you and you do this to me. We are so over!" Blair yelled and she ran out of his room and out the door without looking back. She got in her limo and decided to text Chuck,

_C, _

_u were rght. u happy now?_

_B_

She got a responce immeditly.

_B,_

_im so sorry. come 2 my place and we can tlk._

_C_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She told her driver to go to the Palace and step on it. When she got there and practily ran up to his suite. When she got there and she bursted in and ran over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please forgive me." Blair sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok B. So what happened?" Chuck asked

"I went to his house and I saw him making out with some skanky blonde. I'm starting to think that i'm not good enough for anybody." Blair said.

"Yes you are. The perfect guy could be right in front of you and you don't even know it. Don't give up hope ok? You are an incredibly perfect person." Chuck said.

"Thank you so much Chuck for being an incredible friend." Blair said now calmed down.

Then it was then where Chuck could no longer control himself, he let his heart tell him what to do and thats when he leaned down and kissed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CLIFFHANGER!!! i know you want to know what happened but im kind of tired of writing right now so i decided to end it there. but i will update later. so anywho, plz review!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

hey everybody! sorry i havn't posted in a while! i got some bad news... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! i need some ideas here. i didn't think this story would be that good so i only planned up until a certain point. so can you guys help me with some ideas? i promise i would give you credit for your ideas. so any who, im like really sorry!


	12. a romantic retrive

Ok everybody here is the LONG awaited chapter. but before i do that i would like to give people some credit. i would like to thank the following people for the ideas for this chapter,

indusgirl1313

gilmoregirlxoxo

helenaxgal

Troy12

thank you soooo much for the ideas! so now here is chapter 11!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair just stood there in shock as Chuck was still kissing her. She broke away and he stood there with confusion in his eyes,

"Blair whats wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I don't want you to be my rebond everytime I break up I with someone. I just can't, like I said before it's over." With that Blair left and headed up to Serena's.

"Hey B. I was going to come over but since your here we can talk."

"S I have somethings to tell you." Blair said as she went inside and sat down.

"Blair what is it?" Serena said with consern in her eyes.

"Where do I start, Well I went over to Ryan's house and I found him making out with some girl. Thats not even the worst part, he was having an affair with her the entire time we were together." Thats when Blair lost it again, she started crying.

"Its ok Blair." Serena said while hugging Blair.

"It gets better. See the entire time me and him were together Chuck thought that he was cheating on me."

"So thats why you guys wern't on speaking terms." Serena said putting the pieces together.

"Well after I left I went over to his place and thats when he... kissed me." Blair said looking down.

"Well it's about time." Serena said.

"Care to explain S." Blair said extemly confused.

"Well no offence Blair but you are one of the most clueless person I know."

"Hey i'm not-"

Then Serena cut her off, "Don't you see, Chuck has been head over heels in love with you since like forever!"

"Wait, were talking about Chuck Bass?" Blair said not wanting to believe what her best friend said.

"He is the only Chuck you know. Just think about it Blair then it _will_ make sence. Well sorry to cut it short but I have to go and meet Dan."

"Ok i'll talk to you later then." Then she walked out and went home thinking about everything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Damn it Bass!!' Chuck thought as he was mentally kicking himself for what he did. How could he be so stupid into thinking that she would just drop everything and just fall in love with him. She just rejected him just like she did at the ball.

_"This thing between us, its over for good."_

_"Blair wait I didn't mean-"_

_"Don't talk to me!"_

It was that when he realised that he had nothing left in New York. Yeah he had Nathaniel and Serena but they hang out with Blair. And he just couldn't see her and act like nothing happened and it would probably hurt like a bitch to see her on top of that. So thats when he made his decion. About a hour later he went down stairs with his things in his hand and once again his driver asked,

"Where to Mr. Bass?"

"The airport."

"Leaving again so soon Mr. Bass?" His driver asked.

"This time for good. I have nothing left here." Chuck said looking down.

"Forgive me for asking but what about Blair Waldorf ? I have seen you two, you look extremly happy with her."

"I can't be with someone I can't have." He simply said.

"Well I hope you return someday." With that Chuck got into his limo for the last time and went to the airport.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(A half hour before Chuck left for the airport)

Blair was in her room thinking about everything. Serena's word were still in her head, was she telling the truth about Chuck being in love with her? The more that she thought about his actions towards her the more she realised that maybe he did love her. And she thought that maybe she fell in love with him also. Maybe thats why he would always pop into her head as her and Ryan made love and when they were on dates also. Thats when she came to the conclusion that she fell in love with Chuck Bass.

So Blair rushed downstairs and went in her limo and went to Chuck's. She got out and the door man said,

"Ms. Waldorf, I am sad to say that you have just missed Mr. Bass."

"Where did he go?" Blair franticly asked.

"The airport. Judgeing by the amount of bags he had he wasn't comming back for a while."

"Thank you." Blair said and she rushed back into the limo and raced to the airport. When she got there she went to the front desk,

"May I help you mam?" The employee said.

"Yes can you tell me what flight Chuck Bass is on?"

"Yes hold on a sec. Ah here it is Charles Bass is on the 7:15 flight to Monaco."

Blair glanced at her watch, it was 6:45 which ment people were already boarding, knowing Chuck he doesn't board until there is 10 minutes to spare. "Can you tell me what gate is that?"

"It's gate 413."

"Thank you so much." With that Blair pracitly ran to the other side of the airport to that gate. When she got there she tried to rush to the first class lounge but she was stopped by a security person.

"Excuse me Miss but if you are not on this flight you can't go in there."

"Please I need to get a message to someone in there." Blair said impatiently.

"I'll deliver the message, who is it?"

"Can you tell Chuck Bass that someone is here to see him."

"Ok hold on a second."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck was sitting down at the bar finishing his last drink before boarding when a security guard came up to him,

"Are you Chuck Bass?"

"Yes I am." Chuck said simply.

"There is someone here to see you and it sounds urgent."

Chuck thought of Blair but then he realised that she didn't want him so he said,

"Tell them that I am boarding."

"Ok have a good flight."

With that Chuck got his carry-on and went to go board the plane.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry Miss he said he was boarding the flight."

"You don't understand I have to go tell him I love him." Blair said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry." The guard said.

Blair ran to the window and watched Chuck board the flight knowing she was never going to see him again. She went and sat down and started to cry. About 5 minutes later a voice came up behind her,

"Blair?" She stood up and turned around and the mystery voice was Chuck.

"Chuck what are you doing here? I thought that you went to board the flight."

"Well I was when that guard came to me and said that the person was a beautiful brunette with a red headband on. Thats when I figured it out that it was you so here I am. So now that i'm here I want to know why you came."

"To do this." Thats when Blair went up to him and passionatly kissed him.

"Didn't see that one comming Waldorf." Chuck said when they broke apart.

"I also came here to tell you that I love you Chuck Bass." Blair said with a smile.

"You what?" Chuck asked in shock.

"I love you. Am I speaking a languege that you don't understand?"

"You know how long I have been waiting for you to say that? I love you too." Chuck said.

Blair smiled at that and then she said, "Lets go back to your place."

"With pleasure." Chuck said with his signature grin.

So they went into her limo and they shared the most passionate make out they have ever had. When they got to the Palace the doorman smiled at them and they headed upstairs. When they got there they wasted no time to get into action, when all of their clothes were sheaded Chuck asked once again,

"You sure?"

And Blair answered again with a kiss. Before they got started Chuck mumbled into Blair's ear,

"I love you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

wow that was a long chapter!! i would like to thank you guys again for the great ideas! and well i only have one thing to say now, plz review!!


	13. its offical, their a couple

Hello my fellow readers! im like soooooooooo sorry i have not updated in like a while. i had to get all my ideas staright and now i have planned a few more chapters! so enough with this boring A/N, on with chapter 12! oh and some fluff in this chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair woke up the next morning once again in an unfamiler bed. But then she jumped a little when a pair of arms hugged more tightly around her bare waist. Thats when it all came back to her, she realised she loved Chuck and then retriving him at the airport and then having the most passionate night of her life. She turned to face him and then stroked his cheak gently, he started to stir and then his eyes fluttered open,

"Good morning beautiful." Chuck said smiling.

"Hi. Chuck did last night really happen?" Blair asked a bit nervous. Chuck just lifted the thin sheet slightly and just smirked,

"Oh yeah it did."

"Ugh your henious!" Blair said playfully slapping him.

"Well thats just one of the lovely qualities of Chuck Bass. And thats also why his girlfriend loves him." Chuck said kissing her gently and pulling her into his embrace.

"Girlfriend huh? So thats what I am to you?" Blair said wanting him to get on with the question.

"Well we told eachother we loved eachother and were to young to get married. So Blair Waldorf, will you be the girlfriend of me, Chuck Bass?" Chuck said stairing at her like he would break if she said no.

"Well I have to think about that." Then she got on top of him and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. "Yes I would love to."

"You had me going there for a second Waldorf." Chuck said playfully and then kissed her with equally amount of passion.

"Well I want to ask you something, before I went after you Serena said you like loved me forever, was that true?" Blair said now sitting next to him.

"Ugh, You know I hate mushyness Waldorf." Chuck said while rolling his eyes.

"I know I just want to hear your imput on it."

"Well I did sort of had feelings for you when we were young but we were kids we didn't know what love was. But after that nght in the limo you sort of changed me, I felt like somebody was capable of loving me. So thats when the butterflies started and well you know the rest. Just one last thing i'm not big on the emotions thing so I just want you to know I do love you but I can't express it like a normal person." Chuck said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Thats what I love about you. You express yourself and you don't have to explain yourself." Blair said.

"I don't know about you but after last night i'm starving. How about a shower and we can go out for breakfast. Again my treat." Chuck asked.

"I would love that, boyfriend." Blair said smiling. She loked the idea of calling Chuck her boyfriend.

"Ok lets get to it, girlfriend." Chuck said smiling also.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chuck never felt so happy in all of the 17 years of his life. He finally has no problems, for once, he has friends who care and to top it all off he has a girlfriend who loves him for him and he loves her back. Him and Blair had a wonderfull breakfast, they talked like they were friends but only this time the walked around holding hands and sometimes kissing. He probably knew that Gossip Girl was going to have a ball with this. He decided to take Blair to the jewelery store to pick out a new promise ring for her.

"What about this one." Chuck said pointing to the ring shaped like a heart and covered with dimonds.

"Chuck its perfect." Blair said smiling at him.

"We'll take it." Chuck said to the clerk. He payed for it and as soon they walked out Blair replaced the one that Nate gave her and put Chuck's ring on.

"Its the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Thank you so much Chuck." Blair said hugging him.

"Like I said before, something this beautiful should be worn on someone worthy of it's beauty." Chuck said quoting himself from when he gave her the Eriksen-beamer necklace on her birthday.

"Its even sweeter the 2nd time. How about we stroll through Central Park?" Blair asked linking hands with him.

"I suppose I can stand that level of mushyness." Chuck said jokingly.

"Then lets go Mr. Bass." Blair said.

So for the rest of the morning Chuck and Blair walked around Central Park holding hands and just enjoying eachother's company and people everywhere were taking pictures of them but they didn't care. Soon enough their cell phones buzzed and they got the text from Gossip Girl,

_Good morning upper east siders Gossip Girl here with BIG news that ever hit Manhatten!_

_Apparently our very own __**B**__ and __**C **__have hooked up and now they are and offical couple. But a lot of people r thinking, what happened to that Ryan guy? My sources have told me that he was having an affair behind __**B**__'s back the entire time. Ouch! That must hurt. But now you r wondering how long will this last? Well maybe a while because our very own bad boy __**C**__ was spotted buying a ravishing looking promise ring for our Queen B. And they have been recently spotted walking around Central Park holding hands. I must say I never thought i'd see the day Chuck Bass get a steady girlfriend. Well best of luck __**B **__and __**C**_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Well it's offical once Gossip Girl gets it." Chuck said as he was closing his phone.

"Now we don't have to worry about telling anyone cause the whole UES knows." Blair said laughing.

"Well i'm going to walk you home and your going to get yourself beautiful. If that's even possible cause your more beautiful then ever. Anyway i'm going to take you to dinner for our first offical date. How does that sound?" Chuck asked.

"That sounds perfect." Blair said kissing him.

So Chuck walked her home and kissed her good-bye. Then Blair ran upstair and got ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well thats chapter 12 for you! i hoped you liked it. plz review!


	14. chuck's first date

Hey everybody! sorry it has been a while since i have updated. i have been prepping for a big state math exam, but now the exam is over and now i can keep updating the story! so anywho here is chapter 13!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair was as giddy as a schoolgirl when she was getting ready for her date with Chuck. As far as she knew this was his first actual date. He told her once "Why date just one person when you can have a bunch of them at once?" Of course this was back in his womenizing days though. She was glad that she could be his first at some thing. Blai settled on a cream colored dress with black heels. Her hair was perfectly curled and she didn't wair much make-up. Chuck told her natural beauty suited her, but not in the rest of sociteys eyes though. Just as she was adding the finishing touches when her cell phone started ringing, it was Chuck.

"Hey Chuck!"

_"Hey beautiful. I gave my driver specific instructions to pick you up and take you over to where were eating."_

"Your not going to pick me up?"

"_I have to stay here to make some finishing touches. And plus I like to drag out a moment, you know me."_

_"_Unfortunatly. Just kidding."

"_Funny. I'll see you there. I love you." _Blair was still shocked that Chuck Bass told a girl that he loved her.

"I love you too. Bye." Then Blair hung up.

As soon as she hung up Chuck's limo driver pulled up in front of her house. She rushed down stair and she got in. Waiting there to meet her was a dozen roses and a box. When she opened the box her eyes just widened, it was a beautiful dimond heart pendent on a gold chain. It was also engraved on the back, "_to the girl who always has my heart. love, C" _ She was so happy her smile would not fit on her face. She put it on and then the limo pulled up in front of the palace. She was very confused on why she was here. His driver told her to go straight to Chuck's suite. When she got upstairs she knocked on his door and he opened the door immidetily.

"Hello. I take it you like the necklace." Chuck said eying it on Blair's neck.

"Like it? I love it! Chuck its the sweetest gift ever!" Blair said hugging him.

"Well I figured that you needed a new one." Chuck said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Um, so why am I here?"

"Well if you want to know you are going to have to close your eyes." Chuck said

"What are you planning Bass?"

"Why would you think that Waldorf? Just close your eyes please?" Chuck said in a childish tone. Blair obeyed and he led her into the room and when she opened her eyes they basicly popped out of their sockets. There before her was a candlelit table and sprinkled around it was roses. In the back round her favorite song was playing. It was the most romantic thing someone has ever done for her.

"Oh my gosh Chuck, its, its-"

"Perfect? Amazing? Really romantic?" Chuck said trying to be funny.

"All of the above. You did all this for me?" Blair asked still not beliving this.

"Of course. A girl as special as you deserves a special dinner."

"Thank you so much! But what happened to 'just seal the deal. tap that ass' guy I have known my entire life?"

"He's still here. You can't get rid of him that easy. He just thought at least the first half hour could consist of the clothes being on." Chuck said with his signature smirk.

"There he is." Blair said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So anyway how about we sit down and eat beacause i'm starving." Chuck said. So they both sat down and Chuck snapped his fingers and employes came in with their food. All of Blair's favorites of course. They started eating and Chuck noticed that Blair was being a little distent.

"Blair are you alright?" Chuck asked.

"Well it's just that i'm still trying to figure out in my head what you see in me. I mean I have been in the shadow of Serena my entire life. I was always told 'Blair why can't you be more like Serena?'. I mean you were even chasing after her. Im now trying to figure out why you are settling for someone second best." Blair said not looking Chuck in the eye.

"Blair first off i'm Chuck Bass and he doesn't settle for 2nd best. And in my opinion you are the most beautiful, most fun to hang around, and just a great person I have ever met. Blair no matter what they say you will always be perfect to me." Chuck said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wow, that the nicest thing someone has ever told me." Blair said with that smile he adored. Then Blair made a daring move and got up and kissed Chuck passionatly. Chuck was stunned by the daring move and kissed back and he slid his hands around her waist and carried her to the bed leaving the food behind and forgotten. Once on the bed he got on top of her and said showing his vulnrable side in his eyes,

"Why do you have such an affect on me Waldorf?"

"Because Chuck, im Blair Waldorf." Blair said and Chuck just burst into laughter by her using his famous quote. Then he kissed her again and the rest of the night, well you can use your imagination on that one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry if this one is on the short side! anyway i hoped you liked this chapter! plz review!


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

hey everybody im back! (sort of) i REALLY REALLY apologise for not updating for almost a month but this little thing called my life got in the way. any who i wanted to give you guys a heads up on whats going to happen in later chapters so ur not kept in the dark,

1. chapter 10 was not the last you will see Ryan in.

2. Nate gets a new love interest. (based on spoilers.)

3. trouble in paradice for Chuck and Blair.

4. THE PARENTS!!

ok so theres the heads up on whats comming. you guys will probably see a new chapter in the next few days. so until then bye byez!!

xoxo Sara (wincherstergrl13)


End file.
